This invention relates to a brake pad retention spring and in particular for spot type disc brakes for automotive vehicles.
A retention spring of this type is disclosed in our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 889,219 filed July 25, 1986. While that retention spring generally affords a satisfactory securing of the pad, the spring arms of that spring provide less than satisfactory function and effectiveness when used in certain special applications.